Jedi Consular
The Jedi Consular is one of the two Force sensitive classes aligned with the Galactic Republic Overview Vissionary, Ambasador, Seeker of Jedi wisdom For more than 20,000 years, the Jedi Order has worked to promote peace and balance in the Galactic Republic, but each new day brings with it a new threat, promising to rip the Jedi and the entire galaxy apart. If the Republic is to survive, it needs leaders and visionaries; it needs the Jedi Consular. Jedi Consulars channel the power of the Force for strength in combat and wisdom in diplomacy. Years of arduous training and meditation have sharpened Consulars’ minds to cut to the truth as cleanly as their Lightsabers cut through their foes. Whether unlocking long forgotten mysteries of the Jedi, raising armies to fight for the Republic or engaging in mortal combat with Dark Lords of the Sith, the Consulars’ deep attunement to the Force gives them all the power they need to rise to the occasion with poise and balance. Intimate attunement with the deepest Force mysteries gives Jedi Consulars the insight and empathy to deftly handle charged conflicts that confound even the most cunning Senators and governors—but Consulars know when it’s time to talk and when it’s time to fight. When negotiations turn aggressive, Consulars demonstrate their gifts of foresight—anticipating and deflecting enemy attacks with fluid strikes from their dual-bladed Lightsaber. Facing the darkness within Jedi Consulars always seek to grow their knowledge of the galaxy, in understanding of themselves, and in comprehension of the Force that binds it all together. The commitment to this pursuit gives Consulars an unrivaled capacity for clarity in situations otherwise shrouded in darkness. However, this same dedication can also prove to be extremely perilous—inviting Consulars to explore paths that are better left untraveled. Some of the Jedi Order’s greatest minds have been seduced to the dark side through purely academic inquiries. The Consular knows the pain of this temptation as a battle-hardened warrior knows the throbbing of an old wound. Before they can dispel the darkness in the galaxy, Jedi Consulars know they must first come to terms with the darkness within. There’s no avoiding the temptation to take shortcuts or even to use their knowledge for personal power; Consulars must constantly check their own motives. When tempted to step onto the path leading to darkness, Consulars must remember the tormented fate of the Jedi who have passed that way before. This is the only way they can unite the Jedi Order and the Republic and rally the troops to rescue the galaxy from the menacing darkness. Field Reconnaisance In a more peaceful age, Jedi Consulars may have humbly dedicated their lives to service as keepers of Jedi lore or as ambassadors in service to the Republic—tasks for which Consulars are uniquely qualified. However, as the shadow of the Empire has spread further across the galaxy, Consulars have stepped up to face the darkness on the front lines of battle as oftenas they’ve faced it when exploring the mysteries of the Force. Jedi-Consular-screenshot01.jpg|Lightsaber drawn, this Jedi Consular takes on a calm, controlled ready-stance in preparation for an attack. Jedi-Consular-screenshot02.jpg|Drawing on her deep connection to the Force, the Jedi Consular easily repels her Flesh Raider opponent. Jedi-Consular-screenshot03.jpg|The power of the Force enables this Jedi Consular to immobilize an army of battle droids. Jedi-Consular-screenshot04.jpg|Drawing upon her Force powers this Jedi Consular sets off on a special mission for the Republic. Outfitting Preferring to stay as nimble on the battlefield as they are in negotiations, Jedi Consulars avoid the heavy battle armor worn by many Jedi Knights, Dense polymers and Cortosis armors would weigh them down; light cloaks and ornamented robes suit their strengths better, and the efforts they most often find themselves engaged in. No matter where they go, however, Consulars are never without the Lightsaber that marks their initiation into the Jedi Order. Jedi-Consular-concept01.jpg|This ornate set of Jedi Consular robes is better suited for diplomatic missions and negotiations. Jedi-Consular-concept02.jpg|The Jedi Consular prefers loose and light clothing, to ensure maximum agility in combat. Jedi-Consular-concept03.jpg|A Jedi Consular cares first about the mission and will sometimes put together robes from what is available, sacrificing comfort for practicality. Jedi-Consular-concept04.jpg|Weapons for true masters of the Force, these dual-bladed Lightsabers are typical of the ones Jedi Consulars carry. Combat Tactics The Consular’s powers go far beyond meditation and mediation, and nothing illustrates this as vividly as their graceful movements in battle. Whether beset by an army of assassin droids or caught in the middle of soured negotiations, the Jedi Consular fights with an open conduit for the Force; manipulating massive forces to disable or even destroy their enemies. Category:Classes